Pour une danse avec toi
by emilydaubry
Summary: Il est son élève. L'élève de Stéphane Lambiel, ancien médaillé olympique. Lui Deniss Vasiljevs, celui sur qui les espoirs se tournent, dans l'espoir de retrouver en lui le jeune Stéphane Lambiel. Pourtant aux cotés de son entraîneur, l'élève commence à ressentir des sentiments qui le troublent profondément. Bientôt l'amour remplace l'admiration initialement éprouvée. MxM patinage
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Petit blabla avant de vous lâcher comme des fauves sur cette première Fanfiction.**

 **Je suis fan de patinage, c'est un fait. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit une histoire sur ce thème, 100% originale, avec une pointe de romance MxM, si vous voulez la lire, il s'agit d'Etreinte glacée (disponible soit sur mon site, soit sur fictionpress, soit sur Wattpad, tous les liens sont sur mon profil).**

 **Revenons à notre sujet. Donc j'adore regarder le patinage à la télé, et parfois mon esprit dérive totalement, mais il faut dire que nos patineurs nous donnent de la matière pour extrapoler. D'où cette fanfiction. Elle se comportera normalement de trois parties (sans compter le prologue).**

 **Petits avertissements.**

 *** De un il s'agit d'une romance MxM. Ceux que ça dérange, je vous dis bye bye.**

 *** De deux, il se base sur des athlètes qui existent réellement ; à savoir Stéphane Lambiel, Deniss Vasiljevs. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que je ne les connais pas personnellement. Ni eux, ni leur vie. Ce que vous allez lire par la suite n'est que le reflet de mon imagination, et non point d'une réalité. Les athlètes s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, mais l'histoire est à moi. Merci de respecter cela.**

 *** Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier pour cette histoire.**

 *** En revanche, tout commentaire, avis sera fortement apprécié.**

 *** Pour une meilleure compréhension de la fiction, si vous n'êtes pas fan de patinage. Stéphane Lambiel est un ancien patineur de compétition (c'est le brun). Il entraine actuellement Deniss Vasiljevs (le châtain clair) qui est un jeune patineur dans le circuit sénior international.**

 **J'en ai fini avec mon avant-propos, je vous laisse désormais apprécier. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je l'ai toujours admiré.

Son charisme, son sourire ravageur, sa gentillesse ont fait chavirer mon cœur.

Quand les spots éclairent sa fine silhouette, que la musique retentit, plus rien n'existe.

Si ce n'est lui.

Lui et ses patins, aux lames d'or.

Aussitôt il se met en mouvements, faisant corps avec la musique. Alors, il la rend vivante.

Après sa médaille d'argent aux jeux de Turin, il a failli renoncer, mettre un terme à sa carrière. Pourtant quatre ans plus tard, il se remettait en chasse pour un nouveau titre.

Il a échoué au pied du podium.

Depuis il a définitivement arrêté la compétition.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne entraineur.

Et que je devienne son élève.

Le plus prometteur.

Depuis, nos routes s'enlacent étroitement. Cette nouvelle saison est celle des espoirs. Elle lancera l'envol de ma carrière. D'abord aux championnats européens, puis aux jeux en Corée du Sud.

Je sais qu'il sera là à mes côtés, pour me soutenir, pour partager mes peines et mes joies.

C'est mon coach, et je l'aime.

* * *

 **Petit prologue, comme une mise en bouche. La partie 1 devrait arriver en fin de semaine.**


	2. Partie 1

**Et nous voici donc pour la première partie de cette fanfic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Partie 1**

Les couloirs étaient animés. En cette saison olympique, les coulisses des championnats d'Europe respiraient la tension. Tous savaient que cette compétition était leur dernière occasion pour se jauger avant l'ultime bataille. Leur dernière chance de confronter leur programme à des juges internationaux. Deniss n'échappait pas à la règle, et c'est les épaules tendues qu'il se prépara pour son programme court.

A ses côtés, son entraineur le dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les vestiaires. A cet instant, il ne put qu'admirer la sérénité de l'homme. Avec son éternel sourire, il saluait quelques connaissances, qu'elles soient entraineurs ou patineurs. Le médaillé olympique n'avait plus rien à prouver, contrairement à son élève.

Deniss débutait encore chez les séniors. Pourtant des plus jeunes que lui dépassaient déjà son niveau. Il intégrait seulement les quadruples sauts, se disant que l'année olympique était l'occasion de les inaugurer. Toutefois, il n'en maitrisait que peu, et ne les réussissait pas à chaque tentative. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre pour pouvoir espérer accéder au podium.

Quelque peu crispé, il débuta son échauffement.

Alors qu'il trottinait, il ne perdait pas son coach de son champ de vision. Stéphane se tenait assis sur une chaise, cintre le mur bleu des vestiaires. L'homme aux cheveux bruns avait déboutonné son manteau marron clair qui ne le quittait presque jamais lors des compétitions. A son cou pendait leurs pass plastifiés. Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille d'eau, alors qu'à ses pieds s'échouait le sac de son élève. Il abordait un air calme, mais concentré qui rassura Deniss. Il savait que l'homme était avec lui, prêt à le soutenir. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, alors que le jeune patineur posait un fin tapis en mousse au sol, afin de poursuivre son échauffement.

Deniss s'allongea sur le sol, alors que Stéphane s'approchait de lui. Son entraineur lui attrapa le pied, bloquant son autre jambe contre le tapis.

— Souffle-bien ! lui ordonna-t-il en remontant son pied.

Deniss se força à expirer, sans se contracter.

Pendant les minutes suivantes, il devint un pantin aux mains du champion suisse. Stéphane le manipula dans tous les sens, débloquant chacune de ses articulations.

— Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Le patineur leva un sourcil interrogateur, pourtant il obtempéra. Il sursauta à moitié quand l'homme vint chevaucher ses hanches. Tout d'abord ses muscles se crispèrent, alors qu'il prenait conscience de leur position.

Deniss releva la tête, observant les alentours. Ils étaient au milieu de patineurs, entraineurs, médias et organisateurs, dans une position plus que compromettante. Pourtant personne n'en tint compte soit trop occupé à se préparer, ou peu étonné. Plus rien ne choquait personne quand cela venait de Stéphane. L'ancien patineur était connu pour être plus que tactile. Sa position était presque considérée comme normale. Rassuré par le fait qu'on ne les remarquait pas, il laissa tomber sa tête.

Le suisse en profita pour commencer à pétrir ses épaules nouées. Toutefois, cela eut l'effet inverse.

— Détends-toi, lui murmura Stéphane.

Deniss retint un gémissement. Comme si cela était facile à faire. Dans cette position, il avait fermement conscience du corps ferme pressé contre le sien, de ces mains savantes qui vagabondaient dans son dos. Comment empêcher son corps de réagir à de telles sensations ? Son coach ignorait tout de l'émoi qu'il provoquait chez son jeune élève.

Heureusement, il ne tarda pas à achever son massage. Deniss mit quelques secondes à se calmer avant de se lever. Il replia le tapis, ratant le regard scrutant de Stéphane. La nervosité l'avait quelque peu quitté, remplacée par un autre sentiment. Bien évidemment, Deniss cachait ses sentiments envers l'autre homme derrière une profonde tendresse, replie d'admiration. Si dans son enfance, il idolâtrait le suisse, cette innocence avait bien vite été remplacée par un début de désir qui ne faisait que se renforcer au fil du temps passé ensemble.

— Tu as l'air plus détendu, remarqua simplement Stéphane. Reste comme ça jusqu'à ton passage, et tout ira bien. De toute manière tu n'as rien à perdre.

Deniss approuva. Personne n'attendait de résultats de sa part. Personne ne le voyait comme un prétendant au podium. Il ne pouvait donc que les surprendre. Stéphane était là à ses côtés, et cela changeait tout.

— Je vais me changer, marmonna Deniss.

Dans trente minutes commencerait l'échauffement sur glace, il devait donc revêtir costume et patins.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa valise. Il troqua son survêtement et ses baskets pour sa tenue de son programme court. Elle se composait d'un traditionnel pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche à col Jacob, surmontée d'une pierre qui étincelait, et d'un veston sans manches de la même couleur que son pantalon.

— Viens par-là ! Regarde-moi ! lui ordonna Stéphane.

L'homme se rapprocha de son élève, pour réajuster les volants de son col. Puis il passa une main dans les cheveux de son élève, ébouriffant ses mèches châtain clair.

— C'est mieux.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se reculer.

Deniss baissa les yeux, combattant un rougissement. Il reprit contenance en laçant ses patins.

— Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il finalement.

Avec quatre autres patineurs, ils se retrouvèrent en bordure de glace. Dès que la barrière s'ouvrit ils s'élancèrent pour six minutes d'échauffement.

Le jeune homme prit rapidement ses marques. Il lança le premier saut. Un double, pour débuter. Il le réussit parfaitement. Il testa un triple, avant de rejoindre la rembarde où était accrochée Stéphane.

— Ne te dépense pas trop, n'oublie pas que tu passes juste après. Mets-toi simplement en jambes.

Deniss approuva. Dans le groupe, il serait le premier à performer, juste à la fin de l'échauffement. Il devait donc garder de l'énergie.

Il termina sa préparation, puis les autres patineurs quittèrent la glace, alors que lui retournait vers son coach, recueillir l'ultime conseil.

Il but goulument à la bouteille, espérant faire disparaitre la sensation de sècheresse qui assaillait sa bouche. Stéphane lui retira plus ou moins brutalement la bouteille, lui arrachant un gémissement outré.

— Je pense que tu as assez bu, rigola le suisse.

Stéphane lui attrapa alors les mains.

— Tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi.

Elève et entraineur collèrent leur front. C'était un rituel entre eux, comme pour se communiquer les dernières ondes positives. A certains moments, Deniss regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui transmettre ses pensées les plus profondes. Ainsi Stéphane aurait su les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

A regrets, Deniss recula. Il était temps pour lui de se révéler.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme, il rejoignit le centre de la glace. Stéphane avait confiance en lui. Il pouvait le faire.

Les premières notes de Nessum Dorma résonnèrent. Aussitôt il entama ses premiers pas. Plus rien n'existait, si ce n'est la musique, et lui. Il faisait corps avec cette dernière, déployant tous ses membres. Sur la glace, il devenait une autre personne. Bien loin de sa timidité qui le bloquait souvent face aux caméras et aux inconnus. Sur la glace il n'avait plus peur. Il savait qu'à travers son programme, il faisait revivre Stéphane. Souvent on évoquait ses expressions. Le public retrouvait à travers lui leur suisse bien-aimé. Il devenait son miroir. Rien que pour ça, il continuerait à patiner. D'autant plus quand il sentait le regard brulant du médaillé olympique qui ne le lâchait pas. Durant ces trois minutes, il devenait son unique préoccupation.

Il acheva son programme en sueur. Un sourire barra son visage, alors qu'il exultait. Il l'avait fait. Un sans faute. Il salua la faute, alors que la pression retombait. Rapidement, il sortit de la glace. Aussitôt, Stéphane lui tendit ses protèges-lames.

— Tu as été parfait, lui murmura-t-il.

Deniss hocha la tête. Même s'il était ravi, il n'en montrait rien. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se contenir quand les caméras étaient dans les parages. Il se laissa entrainer sur le kiss and cry où il reçut ses résultats. Les meilleurs de sa saison. Cette fois-ci il ne put contenir sa joie. Stéphane l'étreignit fermement, alors que ses propres mains se refermèrent sur son dos. La tête posée sur son épaule, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. Tenu si fermement, il sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme lui chatouiller l'oreille, alors qu'il le félicitait continuellement. A regret, il se recula. Ils devaient libérer le kiss and cry.

Deniss retourna dans les vestiaires. La compétition était finie pour la journée. Il regarda le reste des concurrents aux cotés de Stéphane. Il avait abandonné son costume pour retrouver son confortable survêtement noir. Carolina, une patineuse italienne, proche amie de Stéphane ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle aussi voulait profiter du spectacle.

Le jeune homme grimaça lorsqu'elle s'assit entre eux. Il aurait préféré que ce moment reste entre lui et Stéphane. Il voulait partager, un peu égoïstement, ce championnat, seul avec son entraineur. Mais difficile quand ce dernier était populaire et apprécié. Toutefois, sa peine fut vite effacée devant les résultats définitifs du programme court. Troisième ! Un véritable exploit. Jamais encore il n'avait obtenu de tels résultats. Le suisse ne retint pas sa joie. Encore une fois, Deniss se laissa étouffer sous son étreinte. Comme les précédentes, il la savoura. Il voulait bien persévérer pour obtenir de tels résultats, si cela lui permettait un tel rapprochement.

— Tu peux avoir une médaille.

L'excitation brillait dans la voix du suisse, et Deniss approuva. Si son coach pensait qu'il pouvait monter sur le podium européen, alors il le ferait. La compétition n'était pas terminée. Il allait devoir se battre lors du programme libre.

La nuit était tombée. Après un rapide repas, Deniss ne s'était pas attardé. Certains patineurs se retrouvaient le soir, afin de partager une soirée. D'autres préféraient rester isolés, le temps de toute la compétition. Ils retrouveraient leur sociabilité après. C'était un peu le cas de Deniss. Il était vite remonté dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Après une douche expéditive, il s'était glissé avec délice dans les draps frais. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il contempla le lit à sa gauche vide.

Stéphane devait encore être dehors. Peut-être à faire la fête avec Carolina. Il n'aimait que peu cette idée, mais n'avait aucune influence sur l'emploi du temps de son entraineur. L'homme rentrerait sans doute tard. Toutefois, il prenait toujours garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il fut tenté de l'attendre, mais la fatigue du programme court le terrassa.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Stéphane se glissa dans la pièce. Sans bruit, il gagna son lit. Profondément endormi, Deniss rata le regard appréciateur que le suisse porta sur son dos musclé, alors qu'il remontait le drap qui avait glissé durant son sommeil.

C'était le moment de tout donner. Il voulait sa médaille. Le programme libre serait son moment. Parfaitement concentré, il s'élança.

Il glissait à merveille. Ses jambes étaient toniques, elles le propulsaient haut. Les premiers sauts s'enchainèrent. Parfaits. Il était galvanisé de patiner dans le meilleur groupe. Tout lui paraissait réalisable. Puis vint le moment du quadruple. Rapide, il l'engagea. Un, deux, trois tours. Trois tours et demi. Les deux pointes se plantèrent brutalement dans la glace. Impact.

Stoppé net dans son élan, il ne peut que subir sa chute. Elle lui coupa le souffle, pourtant il fallut repartir immédiatement pour un autre saut. L'adrénaline gomma toute douleur. Il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le rythme jazzy, bien loin du classique de la veille l'emporta. Sur cette musique plus moderne, il donna tout. Le visage rouge, il s'immobilisa. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était dépassé pour ce programme libre.

En bord de glace, dans un costume bleu marine, Stéphane le reçut. Il l'étreignit brièvement tout en le laissant récupérer. Assis dans le kiss and cry, Deniss attendait ses résultats. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son entraineur. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Désormais que le feu de l'action s'estompait, il regrettait son erreur. Elle allait lui coûter le podium. Il respira à plein nez l'eau de colonne de Stéphane, il s'enivrait de ce parfum réconfortant. Le verdict tomba. Cinquième au programme libre, pour un total général de quatrième.

Au pied du podium.

Il poussa un soupir, presque déçu. Pourtant c'était jusqu'à présent son meilleur résultat. Il devrait être fier. D'ailleurs Stéphane le félicita chaleureusement. Il l'agrippa, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Il lui murmura qu'il avait été parfait. Qu'ils retravailleraient les quadruples, qu'il irait loin. Tout le reste s'embrouilla dans sa tête. A cet instant, il se moquait du patinage. Il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur autre chose que les bras de l'homme. Finalement ce fut son genou qui se rappela à son souvenir. La douleur jusque-là endormie se réveilla.

Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Stéphane pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses bras se refermèrent autours de son corps, alors qu'il l'accompagnait sur un banc. L'homme s'agenouilla, le front plissé.

— Fais-voir ton genou.

Il remonta son pantalon, prenant bien garde à ne pas trop frotter contre l'articulation lesée.

— Pas très joli, commenta-t-il. On peut dire que ta chute a été impressionnante.

Le jeune patineur grimaça. En effet son genou avait pris une jolie teinte rouge, qui ne manquerait pas de virer au bleu, puis au noir. D'ailleurs il commençait à enfler.

— Reste ici, je vais te chercher de la glace.

Le suisse partit, et Deniss en profita pour enlever ses patins. Les pieds libérés, il retrouva avec délice le confort de ses baskets.

La poche de glace se posa sur son genou, le faisant sursauter.

— Garde la un moment. Et repos pour les prochains jours.

— Il y a le gala demain, fit simplement remarquer Deniss.

Stéphane plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux du jeune homme.

— Tu feras en sorte de ne pas trop forcer. Une mauvaise chute ne t'arrangerait pas.

Comme un garçon pris en faute, il baissa la tête et acquiesça. Dans la voix de son entraineur, il entendait son inquiétude. Celle d'une blessure plus grave qui pourrait l'handicaper pour les compétitions à venir, et pour les jeux.

Une fois le genou rafraichi, il l'aida à regagner sa chambre.

— Repos jusqu'à demain. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes cette chambre.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, se doutant qu'il allait discuter ses ordres. La porte se ferma, abandonnant Deniss à sa peine.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir excédé, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Forcément, il ne désobéirait pas. Stéphane le connaissait très bien. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le mettre en rogne. Comment ne pas se sentir en colère, alors qu'on l'abandonnait à son sort ?

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, il se nicha dans le lit de Stéphane, enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller. Son odeur vanillée emplie ses narines. Le suisse conservait une légère odeur enfantine, si attendrissante. Sur ces notes sucrées, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'endormit, oubliant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin il était encore seul. Son entraineur lui avait toutefois laissé un mot sur l'oreiller.

Rdv à la patinoire cet après-midi.

Bref et concis. Deniss n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il consulta l'horloge. Dans deux heures, il retrouverait la glace. De quoi lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Il préféra ne pas se tracasser par la position dans laquelle il avait dû le trouver. A quoi avait-il pu bien penser en le voyant endormi dans son lit ? Avait-il alors son lit ? Ou avait-il découché ? Il n'osa lui demander quand il le retrouva dans les vestiaires. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'évoqua cette nuit. Stéphane lui demanda juste des nouvelles de l'état de son genou, avant de l'autoriser à patiner pour le gala.

Son numéro se déroula sans accrocs. Il sortit ravi. L'enflement du genou ne lui créait que peu de douleurs, et la gêne ne se faisait pas trop ressentir. Il avait pu performer sans soucis, dans une ambiance détendue. Les autres patineurs se montraient conviviaux, et Deniss profita de sa nouvelle notoriété envers le public. C'était agréable.

A la fin du gala, chaque patineur partit se préparer pour le traditionnel banquet de clôture de la compétition. Deniss ne dérogea pas à la règle. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il sortit son costume de sa house. Dans la salle de bain, il entendait Stéphane chantonner. Le suisse se préparait également.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur chambre, en ayant revêtu leur plus beau costume. Ils cheminèrent cote à cote, dans le plus grand silence. Ce n'est qu'avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception que Stéphane retint le poignet de Deniss. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

— Regarde-moi donc comment tu t'es habillé, commenta-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, il lui arrangea sa cravate, la redressant. Puis il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, face auquel il se sentit fondre. Toutefois, le suisse ne lui laissa pas le temps de le remercier, il s'engagea.

Aussitôt, le jeune patineur le perdit de vue, englouti dans la foule des autres invités. Avec un long soupir, Deniss partit à la recherche d'une coupe de champagne. Il discuta brièvement avec d'autres patineurs, tout en enfilant les coupes.

Ces nons-dits avec le suisse lui pesaient, suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit que peu attentif aux autres patineurs. Il se consola dans l'alcool, sans penser aux conséquences. Hélas peu habitué à boire, la tête lui tourna rapidement. Il perdit le compte, et ne dut qu'à l'œil vigilent de son coach pour l'éloigner du buffet.

— Je pense que ça suffit pour cette soirée, lui murmura-t-il, tout en drapant son bras atours de ses épaules.

Le médaillé olympique prit congé, et raccompagna son jeune élève à sa chambre.

A moitié titubant, Deniss se laissa entrainer. Sa tête était lourde, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Il avait chaud.

— Allez encore un effort, l'encouragea Stéphane.

— Mff, marmonna Deniss qui peinait de plus en plus à avancer.

A peine dans sa chambre, il retira son bras de Stéphane pour s'échouer sur son lit. A moitié dans les limbes du sommeil, il laissa échapper quelques mots.

— Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas comme je te vois ?

Après ce baragouinement, il s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne sut jamais que Stéphane avait tendu l'oreille, et avait saisi ces quelques mots, qui le laissèrent perplexe. La tête remplie de questions face à cette question mystérieuses, le suisse abandonna l'idée de retourner à la fête. Il préféra rejoindre à son tour son lit, bien que le sommeil décide de le fuir une bonne partie de la nuit, contrairement à son élève, duquel il percevait de légers ronflements. Le réveil serait difficile pour les deux hommes.

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la seconde partie.**


	3. Partie 2

**Nous sommes actuellement en pleine finale du grand prix ISU de la saison 2019/2020. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le grand prix ISU est un « tournoi » de patinage artistique qui se déroule en six compétitions sur six week-end d'affilés. Chaque compétiteur peut se présenter à deux étapes sur les six. Puis vient la finale (à partir de jeudi, donc aujourd'hui, jusqu'à dimanche) qui réunit les six meilleurs de chaque discipline (simple femme et homme, couple et danse), en se basant sur les six étapes précédentes. On peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un championnat du monde, mais effectué en mi-saison.**

 **Quoi de mieux pour reprendre cette fiction avec la partie 2 et la partie 3. Chacune sera divisée en deux, ce qui fait donc quatre chapitres à poster. Ils seront donc mis en ligne: jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Un par jour de grand prix.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Partie 2**

Il y était. Les jeux olympiques ! Comment ne pas être excité à cette idée ? L'ambiance était électrique, tellement entraînante. Il mesurait la chance qu'il avait de se trouver ici, et de réaliser son rêve. D'abord celui de participer, puis celui de gagner. Mais était-ce faisable ? Il était si jeune. Et pas le meilleur.

Accoudé à la balustrade de la patinoire d'entraînement, il observait une partie de ses concurrents. L'américain, l'espagnol, et le favori japonais. Des amis, mais à cette heure-ci seule la concentration et la compétition primaient. Ils parleraient après, quand l'adrénaline serait retombée et qu'il n'y aurait pas de médaille en jeu.

– Deniss, l'appela Stéphane.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme approché. Son coach se tenait derrière lui. Il s'appuya à ses cotés, leurs épaules se frôlant.

– Tu rêvasses, remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua ses cheveux châtain clair, puis se frotta les joues pour se reconcentrer. Il allait rentrer sur la glace pour ses trente minutes d'entraînement. Les dernières avant le programme court, ce n'était pas le moment d'être dans la lune.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer ses protèges lames, Stéphane le rappela.

– Ne te préoccupes pas des autres. Tu peux le faire, moi j'ai confiance en toi.

Aussitôt, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. C'était exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Comment l'homme avait-il pu deviner ? Le suisse lui adressa un sourire remplit de confiance, et son élève s'élança.

Ce dernier entraînement ne servait pas à corriger des détails du programme, non tout cela avait été fait des mois auparavant. Là il s'agissait de se mettre en forme pour le lendemain, de faire chauffer les cuisses une ultime fois.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemine blanche et d'un plastron, Deniss fit son entrée sur la glace olympique.

Quelque peu tremblant, il se força à faire le vide. Stéphane croyait en lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ce soir-là il ne patinerait que pour lui.

– Regard-moi, murmura t-il.

Le jeune homme glissa aux sons classiques de l'opéra. Une voix masculine accompagnait tous ses mouvements. Fluidité, vitesse. Les sauts n'étaient pas son point fort. En revanche sa glisse, sa chorégraphie, ses pirouettes éblouissaient. Il misait sur cela pour marquer des points. Sa silhouette se confondait à celle de son coach, comme si ce dernier renaissait sur la glace.

Amplitude, rondeur. En un seul souffle.

Agrippant la rambarde, Stéphane ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son élève. Dix-neuf ans seulement, et pourtant une vraie maturité de mouvements. Une présence, une réelle émotion. Son interprétation était si vivante. Dommage que la technique ne suive pas toujours, mais qu'importe. Il avait l'essentiel, le reste viendrait plus tard. C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours raisonné. L'artistique d'abord. Il essayait de guider ses élèves sur cette voie, et Deniss était indéniablement sa meilleure réussite. En un seul mouvement il pouvait faire naître des émotions fortes chez quiconque le regardait. Et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Tellement semblable à lui. Comme un miroir.

Le letton sortit de la glace aussi ravit qu'il le pût après sa performance. Certes il avait fait une faute sur un saut, mais c'était déjà une belle performance, compte tenu de ces capacités. Il ne rivalisait pas dans les quadruples sauts, mais il était fier. D'ailleurs le suisse le serra dans ses bras, lui chuchotant qu'il avait été parfait. Qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de sa chute. Seulement regarder vers le lendemain. C'est lors du programme long que tout se jouerait.

Maintenant ! Vaincre ou être vaincu. L'heure de tout donner venait de sonner. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Aujourd'hui il devait réaliser la meilleure performance de sa vie. Dans une dernière expiration, il se mit en place.

Cette musique jazzy lui collait à la peau. Aucune autre n'aurait pu mieux le représenter. Elle était entraînante, et lui permettait de s'exprimer. Il allait conquérir le public.

Hélas les erreurs s'enchaînèrent, freinant son élan, gommant la fluidité. Les sauts étaient brouillons, et rien ne pourrait rattraper tant de fautes. Il continuait à se battre, mais la motivation n'était plus là. Il performait pour ne pas abandonner, pour continuer à faire plaisir au public, mais surtout à son coach. Que dirait-il à sa sortie de glace.

Il acheva son programme le sourire aux lèvres, mais un œil bien avisé aurait pu voir que ce dernier n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il salua le public, chaudement applaudit et quitta la glace. Il quitta son rêve olympique, pas qu'il ait cru à une médaille, mais là il s'éloignait de son classement habituel.

Le verdict fut sans appel. Au final, il dégringola à la dix-neuvième place. Stéphane le prit par le cou, forçant sa tête à venir s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il laissa vagabonder sa main dans sa douce chevelure, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort.

– Je sais que tu es déçu, ce n'est pas représentatif de ton travail, mais tu dois poursuivre et avancer. Ne laisse pas cette compétition te démotiver.

Deniss lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il ne parvenait même pas à savourer le moment. Il s'en voulait de s'être laisser envahir par le stress, de ne pas s'être montré à la hauteur. Il était tellement déçu de lui-même. Désormais il voulait que cette compétition s'achève et rentrer chez lui. Pour oublier.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite !**

 **Votez, commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Partie 2 Bis

**Partie 2 bis**

Le retour en suisse fut un soulagement. Loin de l'effervescence qu'il y avait autour de lui, loin des sollicitations. Le temps était venu de se reposer. Il allait mettre de coté la compétition. La saison s'achevait et il avait besoin de repos, de digérer sa dernière performance.

Se lever chaque matin pour se rendre à la patinoire était devenu difficile. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation. Même celle de voir son coach ne suffisait plus. De toute manière le suisse ne le verrait jamais comme lui le voyait. Il était entouré de trop de gens. De nombreux patineurs étaient venus le voir aux jeux. Sa réputation le précédait. Et maintenant de nouveaux élèves affluaient, sans parler des sollicitations de spectacles. Non, rien n'était plus comme avant.

Deniss traînait les pieds, sous l'œil inquiet de Stéphane. L'homme ne comprenait plus son élève. Lui si aimable se renfermait peu à peu. Dépité de ne plus le voir sourire, l'homme redoubla d'efforts pour le motiver. Hélas ses tentatives furent vaines.

Cette journée encore fut un échec. Son jeune élève était tombé de multiples fois à l'entraînement, aucun saut n'avait été réussi. Rien pour lui donner de l'espoir. Il l'avait laissé quitter la patinoire, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La journée avait été longue et rude. Il n'était pas habitué à travailler dans une telle morosité. Habituellement il arrivait à motiver tous ses patineurs. Alors pourquoi Deniss s'enfermait-il dans son échec. Il était si talentueux, si prometteur, si seulement il pouvait se voir comme lui le voyait.

Las, il s'assit en bord de glace. Les patins aux pieds, il ne tarda pas à se lever, abandonnant sa veste. Après tant de travail, il avait besoin de se détendre. Patiner lui ferait le plus grand bien. A cette heure-ci, la glace était déserte. D'ailleurs, il avait éteint toutes les lumières, laissant la pénombre nocturne envahir la patinoire. Tout était calme, serein.

Il s'avança au centre, entamant une chorégraphie. Seul le silence répondait au son de ses lames. Il se libéra entièrement, laissant son corps s'exprimer. Sans même le percevoir, il emprunta une voie qu'il avait créé pour Deniss. Multiples gestes de ses chorégraphies, celles qui le caractérisaient. Tentative de pirouette assise, si emblématique de son style. Puis il dériva, patinant toujours plus, avec ses émotions. Il inventa sa suite, ce dans quoi il était certain que Deniss brillerait. Lui, et rien que lui.

Il était revenu à la tombée de la nuit. Peu de chances que Stéphane soit encore à la patinoire, mais il devait essayer. Il était parti le matin de mauvaise humeur. L'entraînement avait été catastrophique. Il avait fui, lâchement. Après un après-midi à ruminer, il s'était mis une bonne claque. Désormais, il voulait se ressaisir, mais il n'y parviendrait pas seul. C'est la raison pour laquelle il prenait le chemin de la patinoire à une heure si tardive. Il devait s'excuser auprès de son coach, et lui dire qu'il était prêt, qu'il rechaussait les patins, sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais la porte encore ouverte. Prudemment, il avança dans l'arène de glace, pour se stopper, proche d'un mur. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne pouvait se détacher de l'homme qui se tenait au centre de la patinoire. Son corps souple décrivait d'amples mouvements, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant ceux de ses chorégraphies. Un parfait mélange de ses meilleures prestations. Celle que l'homme avait créé pour lui. Le souffle coupé face à cette vision, il resta dans l'ombre l'observant.

L'homme volait, tel un oiseau, il n'était plus attaché. Libre. Dans la pénombre, il ne parvenait à distinguer son expression, mais le sentiment qui se dégageait de lui était si serein, que la gorge du jeune homme se serra. Si beau.

A cet instant, il sut qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu. Son cœur chavira définitivement. Il sut que personne d'autre que Stéphane ne parviendrait à l'émouvoir autant. Avec lui il se sentait si vivant. A cet instant une seule chose comptait. Patiner. Patiner comme Stéphane. Patiner pour Stéphane. Sa motivation n'en devint que plus forte. Déjà il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Déjà il attendait le prochain entraînement. Vite, que le jour se lève, et qu'il crie au monde son admiration pour cet homme d'exception.

Doucement, pour ne pas rompre l'harmonie du moment, il recula vers la sortie. Il ne serait pas égoïste au point de surprendre l'homme. Il le laissa à sa quiétude. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire pouvait attendre. Demain ! Sur cette pensée, il rentra chez lui. Un nouveau vent d'espoir soufflait en lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de cette partie 2.**

 **Les programmes courts couples et hommes furent plein de promesses, et un véritable régal. Notamment avec le français, troisième provisoire, la surprise de la saison. Et le favori japonais second provisoirement, à voir si le classement se maintient à l'issue du libre (samedi ?). J'ai hâte de voir les programmes courts danse et femmes ce soir.**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à demain pour la partie 3.**


	5. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

 **Petites nouvelles de la finale du grand prix ISU ; le programme libre couples s'est déroulé hier soir. Sans beaucoup de surprises, ni dans les performances, ni dans le classement final. Les Chinois occupent les deux premières places, alors que les Russes complètent le podium.**

 **Ont eu lieu également les programmes courts chez les dames et en danse. Chez les femmes, quatre sur six sont russes, et trois d'entre elles occupent le podium provisoire. A voir si cela se confirmera lors du programme libre. La compétition est donc plus nationale qu'internationale pour elles. Mais les programmes furent sublimes de technique et d'artistique.**

 **En danse, c'est quelque peu différent. Les français grands favoris ont fait quelques erreurs, mais malgré cela ils occupent une première place confortable, ce qui est quelque peu incompréhensible. Vive la notation des juges. Les autres se chamaillent la seconde place avec des scores très proches. Cela promet un beau combat lors du programme libre.**

 **Je suis donc très impatiente de voir les programmes libres hommes, femmes et danse cet après-midi et ce soir.**

 **Maintenant que le point compétition est fini, passons à la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

– Je suis désolé, murmura Deniss.

Face à lui Stéphane se tenait droit.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais plus désespéré que je ne l'aurais cru, mais ça va mieux. Je veux reprendre l'entraînement. Réellement, acheva t-il.

Sur ces mots, les épaules du coach se relâchèrent, alors qu'un sourire apaisé prenait place sur son visage.

– Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça, lui murmura Stéphane en l'étreignant fortement.

Ses bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du jeune homme qui se raidit. Il aurait dû se douter que l'homme réagirait ainsi. Il finit par se détendre, et accepter l'étreinte. Ces bras si forts lui avaient manqué. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'homme, humant son parfum si particulier. Il lui avait tant manqué.

– Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas revenu, continua son coach.

Deniss se recula quelque peu, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Stéphane rit devant sa mine déconfite. Son élève était si tête en l'air.

– La série de gala est pour bientôt.

La lumière se fit dans la tête du jeune homme. Bien sûr, l'été était synonyme de représentations à l'étranger, de gala dans le monde entier. Et son coach l'accompagnerait, lui-même était souvent demandé en représentations.

– J'ai eu une idée de numéro, mais il m'aurait été difficile de le mener à bien sans toi, poursuivit l'homme.

Rassuré de ne pas reprendre immédiatement sur des programmes de compétition, Deniss écouta plus attentivement l'homme.

– J'avais pensé à un numéro en duo. Toi et moi.

La bouche de Deniss s'ouvrit largement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un numéro à deux ? Lui et Stéphane. L'homme ne prit pas ombrage de sa surprise, au contraire, il continua d'exposer son idée. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Deniss se retrouva sur la glace avec Stéphane à commencer les répétitions pour leur duo.

L'homme avait choisi une musique douce ; Nocturne. Parfaite pour leur style, elle leur permettait de s'exprimer et de faire de jolis mouvements amples. Elle collait parfaitement à leur caractère.

Le numéro commençait par un solo de Stéphane. Le suisse apparaissait dans un halo de lumière, alors que du rose, bleu et vert dansaient sur la glace. Son costume mettait sur corps en valeur, et soulignait élégamment sa musculature. Malgré les années, il n'avait rien perdu de son physique de sa jeunesse.

Puis Deniss venait le rejoindre. Tous deux s'accordaient sur les mêmes mouvements, avant de ne faire plus qu'un. Deux corps qui s'attirent, puis se repoussent. Pour finir en parallèle, avant que Stéphane ne quitte la glace, laissant Deniss sous la lumière bleue. Ultime réunion pour le final.

L'apothéose de leur relation. Tout en poésie, en musicalité.

Deniss ferma les yeux. Seul sur le banc des vestiaires, une veste posée négligemment sur les épaules, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette proposition ? De toute évidence c'était la pire idée qu'il avait eu depuis sa reprise. Si sur le moment il avait été ravi que Stéphane lui fasse un tel honneur, désormais il en mesurait les implications.

Numéro à deux signifiait obligatoirement proximité et contact, d'autant plus avec Stéphane. L'homme ne semblait vivre que par le tactile. Toujours à câliner les autres, à les enlacer si étroitement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les hormones du jeune homme ne l'aidaient absolument pas à rester de marbre. Son corps se réchauffait sous la poigne solide du suisse. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller contre lui, certain qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'était ça l'effet Lambiel, un effet de confiance absolue, un effet charmeur sur son entourage. Et le pire c'est que l'homme ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Deniss.

De son coté, Stéphane était parfaitement conscient du trouble du jeune homme. Il s'en félicitait. C'est un peu ce qu'il avait voulu provoquer en lui proposant ce numéro. Certes leurs deux personnalités et leur style de glace permettait une telle prouesse. Il savait qu'ils parviendraient à s'harmoniser pour rendre un spectacle époustouflant. Mais il voulait également sortir Deniss de sa zone de confort, le mettre face à lui-même et peut être déclencher ses sentiments. Il ne pensait pas y arriver si facilement. Le jeune homme réagissait au quart de tour, et de façon si mignonne, que Stéphane ne pouvait que sourire devant ses réactions infantiles. Juste pour le voir rougir ou bafouiller, il s'amusait à le surprendre, à venir l'enlacer encore plus étroitement que d'habitude. Il se réjouissait quand il se sentait sentir céder, et se reposer un peu contre lui. Il aurait aimé qu'il le fasse davantage. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait se laisser aller entièrement à lui, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il serait son puissant soutien.

Les autres patineurs, dont Stéphane, envahirent le vestiaire. Le spectacle était fini, il fallait maintenant se rhabiller, demain une nouvelle destination les attendait. Dans un soupir las, Deniss rangea ses patins. Encore quelques semaines à ce rythme, à voyager de ville en ville, de pays en pays, à faire le show les soirs. Il devait tenir. Plus que quelques semaines à masquer ses sentiments et ses réactions, après il rentrerait et les entraînements pour la saison reprendraient, alors il pourra se permettre de respirer. Il souffla, espérant parvenir à tenir encore quelques jours, mais difficile quand Stéphane le collait ainsi, quand chaque soir il semblait s'amuser à le mettre à bout. Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup. Il ne flancherait pas. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser envahir par les sentiments, ou sinon il perdrait pour toujours l'homme qu'il admirait, l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **La suite et fin demain. A très vite !**


	6. Partie 3 Bis

**Partie 3 bis**

 **Retournons un peu vers cette finale du grand prix ISU. Elle est maintenant achevée, ne reste plus que le gala dans la journée.**

 **Résumons les programmes libres. Chez les hommes tout d'abord. Kevin Aymoz, français finit troisième. Un premier podium amplement mérité. Le favori japonais finit second, alors que l'américain finit premier.**

 **Chez les femmes, c'est un trio russe qui domine la compétition. Alors qu'en danse les français ont encore brillé, mais les Américains n'ont pas démérité.**

 **La compétition est achevée, et en même temps qu'elle cette fiction. Voici l'ultime partie. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit brillait dans la chambre. Rideaux ouverts, Deniss observait le ciel. Impossible de distinguer les étoiles avec les lumières artificielles. Pourtant ce spectacle était tout de même reposant. Loin de la frénésie de la journée, et de celle du spectacle qui s'était achevé quelques heures plus tôt.

Désormais le jeune homme se reposait sur son lit, refusant de fermer les volets. De toute manière personne ne pouvait le voir. Songeur, il essayait de s'endormir, mais difficile dans une chambre aussi silencieuse. Après des semaines de galas, il était parvenu à maintenir sa couverture, et jouer la comédie. Aucun de ses sentiments n'avait filtré. Désormais il attendait. Il attendait que Stéphane revienne dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Mais le suisse semblait s'éterniser dehors. Sûrement à s'amuser avec les autres patineurs. Doucement ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, sous le coup de la fatigue.

Il se réveilla à peine quand Stéphane entra dans la chambre, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. En revanche, l'affaissement de son matelas le tira de ses songes. Groggy, il demeura immobile, prenant conscience de l'homme qui s'allongeait à ses côtés.

Après avoir passé la nuit à discuter avec Johnny, sa vieille connaissance, son vieux rival et meilleur ami, le suisse consentit à prendre le chemin de sa chambre. Durant cette soirée, il avait pu parler, et partager ses craintes avec l'autre patineur, son confident. La distance que mettait Deniss avec lui le rendait malade. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de le perdre, si finalement si duo ne les éloignait pas davantage. Mais ce soir il avait pris une résolution ; celle de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Ces quiproquos ne pouvaient durer.

Il entra dans leur chambre et se figea. Deniss était allongé négligemment au-dessus des draps, sur son lit. Son tee-shirt était remonté dévoilant son dos, alors que son boxer moulait ses cuisses finement ciselées. La bouche de l'homme s'assécha, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Décidé à le laisser dormir, il ne put résister à la tentation de s'approcher. Ignorant délibérément son propre lit, il se dévêtit de manière confortable pour passer la nuit. Puis sans songer aux conséquences, il se positionna derrière le jeune homme, l'entourant d'une chaude étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux souples, et huma son odeur si douce. Puis doucement, il remonta le drap sur eux.

Deniss d'abord surpris, finit par se détendre. Il ignorait pourquoi Stéphane s'était ainsi installé, pourquoi il l'enlaçait si tendrement. Pourtant il décida d'oublier toute rationalité, et de juste profiter. Après tout il le méritait. Demain tout redeviendrait à la normale. Ce soir était juste un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve.

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre l'homme, reposant sa tête contre son torse, ses bras autour de lui. Puis installé pour sa nuit, alors qu'il dérivait, il murmura tout bas.

– Je t'aime.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Stéphane qui répondit aussitôt.

– Moi aussi.

Bien qu'inattendue, la réponse contenta Deniss, qui resserra l'emprise de ses bras, et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

A la frontière des songes, ils s'étaient dévoilés l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, le soleil les inonda de son bonheur, habillant le nouveau couple d'une lumière pleine de promesses.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette courte fiction. Tout en douceur et tendresse.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**


End file.
